


За три дня до конца света

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: За три дня до конца света можно, оказывается, многое успеть.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	За три дня до конца света

За три дня до конца света можно, оказывается, многое успеть. Пригласить на свидание Героя магической Британии, прорвавшись сквозь толпу поклонниц. Пережить самый большой шок в своей жизни — ну, второй по величине, если вспомнить морду Того-кого-нельзя-называть, — когда вышеупомянутый Герой магической Британии ответит согласием. Выслушать нелепые обвинения в том, что у него ничего нет, и именно поэтому он решил ухлестнуть за тем, у кого всё есть, сиречь поименованным выше Героем магической Британии. Придумать лучшую за этот год остроту с обязательным упоминанием рыжего цвета волос. Озвучить остроту. Получить в морду от Уизли. Злорадно наблюдать за тем, как пострадавший безуспешно пытается использовать заклинание для залечивания сбитых костяшек, но вместо магии выходит пшик.

За два дня до конца света ещё есть время, чтобы отправиться на самое романтичное свидание в своей жизни. Обнаружить, что у твоего собеседника головокружительно зелёные глаза, действительно впечатляющее чувство юмора и не менее впечатляющий стояк. Презреть все рекомендации относительно воздержания на первом свидании и аппарировать вместе с собеседником домой прямо из ресторана на глазах у изумленной (и понимающей) публики. Убедиться, что если твой избранник — Герой магической Британии, дела государственной важности всегда будут мешать личной жизни. Охренеть от того, что патронус Министра магии — морская свинка. Охренеть ещё больше от известия, что магия стремительно уходит из мира, и до конца света осталось всего два дня. Далее продолжать хренеть.

За день до конца света каждый уважающий себя гражданин должен осознать, что конец света действительно наступает, и начать паниковать. Самое время начать задавать себе сложные и малопрактичные в текущей ситуации вопросы типа «Почему именно со мной всегда происходит какая-то непонятная лажа», «Кто виноват», «Как теперь жить» и «Означает ли это, что на секс с Поттером теперь можно не рассчитывать?»

На следующий день после конца света можно начинать осознавать, что жизнь, в общем-то, не кончилась — кончилась только магия. Нет, конечно, каждый уважающий себя гражданин на следующий день после конца света обязательно должен впасть в депрессию и демонстративно страдать из-за того, что всё кончено и больше никогда не будет как прежде. Но только попробуйте это сделать, если ваш бойфренд — одержимый жаждой действия Герой магической Британии, а его лучшие друзья — готовые поддерживать любое его безумное начинание Грейнджер и Уизли. Заранее приготовьтесь к тому, что вместе с Поттером, Грейнджер и Уизли вам придется спасать всю теперь уже бывшую магическую Британию разом. А впасть в депрессию время появится, скорее всего, только на пенсии.

Выдают ли пенсию после конца света?…


End file.
